kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Shonen Alpha
in the manga, in the anime, is the manga magazine where Aki Hinata has the position of chief Editor. It's a clear reference to Shonen Ace, the magazine that publishes the Keroro manga. In fact, early in the manga, both Kadokawa, the magazine's publisher, and Shonen Ace, the magazine itself, are referenced by their real names. Kadoyama Shoten Shonen Taro and Shonen Alpha are published by . It is Keroro's counterpart of the manga's own publisher, Kadokawa Shoten. Its main building is located in downtown Tokyo in the manga, outside of Musashi and close to a fictional , which although sharing a similar name with the real Ichigaya Station, uses a different kanji for its spelling. In the anime, Kadoyama's headquarters are located in Inner Tokyo itself, although it's still considered far from the Hinata's home. Aki Hinata works there, and due to the distance from home sometimes spends days downtown. It's behind many successful manga series. Notable works (Shonen Taro) Chieftain Geroro is a manga series that runs in Shonen Taro, inspired by Keroro's own exploits on Earth, thanks to Aki Hinata's influence. It's described as a "hilarious action packed gag-manga about a frog-like chieftain from space." After reading a chapter for the first time, Keroro teared the magazine in half, proclaiming that Geroro was too stupid to be a frog. Chieftain Geroro A frog-like space invader with a distinctive mohawk hair style and wielding a trident. There are masks featuring an alternate design with a mustache. Baron Damama is a character featured in the Chieftain Geroro series. His appearance resembles an angry Tamama. Right Hand Kiroro is a character featured in the Chieftain Geroro series. His appearance resembles Giroro, but with a scar through the center of his face. His mark is an "R", referencing his title. Notable works (Shonen Alpha) Captain Geroro A successful manga, turned anime created by Yoshizaki-sensei. Aki Hinata is the series' editor. It was one of Shonen Alpha's greatest hits. Keroro is a huge fan, buying most of the merchandise and watching the TV show daily. Even the other platoon members seemed to enjoy the anime too. The manga ends with chapter 317. The last chapter cover features Captain Geroro walking off into space, back to the readers, "Farewell, universe of love!" written on the page. Kikurage-san A family comedy manga that soon would replace Captain Geroro according to Aki in episode 317. It's the fictional Yoshizaki-Sensei's newest series. The name and some promo art reference the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise, but the art style and description of the series are closer to Sazae-san. Even the Sazae-san Syndrome is referenced. In spite of supposedly replacing Captain Geroro, Captain Geroro still appears in Shounen Alpha covers throughout the anime's last season and Kikurage-san's manga pages are never shown. However, promo images for Kikurage-san's anime adaptation are shown throughout the 7th season, alongside a short story that mentions a Kikurage-san blues, since the show's airing reminded viewers of the end of the week. In spite of that though, there's never any glimpse at actual scenes from the series. Unknown Action Manga A Manga created by a Novice Manga Author. It was originally rejected in his first meeting with Aki, but later she accepts his series. Gallery Kadoyama_Shoten_Publishing_ep207_01.jpg|Kadoyama Shoten's building in the anime. Kadoyama_Shoten_Publishing_v06_c47_01.jpg|Kadoyama Shoten's building later in the manga. References Category:Places in Pekopon Category:Locations in Keroro Gunso Category:Pekopon Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Aki